The Savior
by Variable Y
Summary: A legendary Dojutsu awakens in 12-year old Hinata. Sasuke decides to have her as a companion on his quest for revenge upon discovery. Too bad things never go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Did a story before, but it failed epically. So I'm trying again.

* * *

><p>A 12-year old Hinata stared at a tree stump, its smooth wood and unmarred surface nearly mocking her of her efforts in activating her Kekkei Genkai.<p>

It must have been some sort of sick record because during all of her 12 years of life, Hinata's Byakugan had not surfaced even once. Many times she was accused of not trying hard enough and had been deemed unworthy. She was still taught the clan's taijutsu nonetheless.

Her title had been stripped and the Elders had been perplexed. Hinata held the Clan's white pupil-less orbs, yet unable to activate her Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata had been deemed a failure.

Here she was at the age of twelve, useless and worthless.

It wasn't that she never tried, by god she tried countless amount of times, she just couldn't. No matter how many times she forced chakra into the hand seal for activation, her veins never bulged. No matter what she did, she could never impress her father.

A kunai embedded itself into the stump.

Why did she even go home?

Not bothering to take the kunai out of the grain, Hinata headed back to that wretched place.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga compound was quite busy, Hinata observed. Usually, the clan members would be headed toward their midday duties or settling in for meetings about now. Something was up.<p>

Indeed Hinata saw her Father, Hiashi, with the Elders behind him, approaching her.

"Hinata" Her father's cold voice commanded "The Elders and I have come to a decision about your situation"

Hinata stared at all of the faces and their satisfied dispositions. Something in her gut twisted at what was to come.

Hiashi paused, as if the next words would haunt Hinata's life forever.

"You will become a member of the branch as your duties as a main member are-"

"too much for you to handle".

Somehow, Hinata knew it would come to this. Who would let a Byakugan-less Hyuuga member exist in the main house?

Even so, tears stung behind Hinata's useless eyes, threatening to spill. Hinata almost couldn't breathe.

Hanabi objected.

"Oto-Sama don't!" Hanabi clung behind Hinata, her hands fisted into her older sisters clothing.

Tears freely fell from Hanabi's eyes, staining her sister's thick jacket.

Hiashi shot her down,

"Quiet Hanabi, it is for the best"

Hanabi bawled more, her fists growing ever so tighter on Hinata.

"No it isn't! I'll never see nee-san ever again!"

Seeing that he wasn't able to reason with Hanabi, Hiashi closed his eyes in displeasure and motioned a branch member to take her away.

"Send Hanabi to her room. I will talk to her later"

Hanabi refused and struggled violently.

"Let me go!"

A strike on one of her pressure points stilled the young heiress and Hanabi was carried away.

"Now Hinata" Hiashi turned to his daughter "Do you understand?"

Hinata looked up, red eyes and dry tears marred her face. She sniffed once.

"H-hai Oto-sama".

Hinata followed her father and the elders.

Pain gripped in her chest, twisting through Hinata's entire being.

She was scared. She was shaking.

Hinata had been there when Neji was branded. The amount of pain in his eyes was terrifying. Hinata never wanted to see anyone in that amount of pain ever again.

Hinata brought her trembling hands to her forehead. It would hurt and it would hurt badly.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and almost bumped into an Elder from behind when she reopened them.

The Elders moved to the sidelines, opening a tunnel like path to a room with a single chair.

Her father stood beside the chair, waiting.

Hinata took a step, then another.

Each step felt like forever before she stood in front of the chair. Wretched anticipation wormed through Hinata's body as she sat on the chair, dazed.

Her father then went through unique hand signs blindingly fast and invoked the seal. A sickly green glowed from Hiashi's hands. Hiashi brought his right hand up to Hinata's forehead and pressed his index finger against the skin.

Hinata's eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her jaw in preparation of the pain.

The branch seal then formed on Hinata's forehead and pulsed once.

Hinata did not feel anything and opened her eyes.

The Elders and Hiashi were puzzled. Instead of the usual screaming that would follow, nothing did.

Light discussion drifted among the Elders.

Hinata caught horror on the Elders faces and wondered what she did wrong. The seal began to fade before disappearing completely.

Hiashi hastily performed the seal again and placed it on Hinata again, with the same result.

The Elders convened quickly.

"Hiashi" One of the Elders spoke "Leave Hinata. We need to talk"

Hiashi turned to a still trembling Hinata who was pressing her index fingers together in habit.

"Leave"

Heart pounding, Hinata jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room as fast as her 12-year old legs would take her.

What had just happened to her? Why didn't the seal work?

Her legs brought her to Hanabi's room.

"Nee-san!"

Hinata nearly fell over when Hanabi jumped out for a hug.

"I thought they branded you!"

Hinata herself was not sure what just happened to her.

"A-ah s-something h-happened s-so they-y de-decided t-to do it l-later"

It was somewhat of a truth. But Hinata didn't want to worry her younger sister so Hinata smiled; her first smile all day.

Hanabi smiled in return, her mood suddenly brighter,and began running off her past events of the day to Hinata. A calmness rested in Hinata's chest as her little sister went on about her father's training.

"-and then we worked on..."

Tomorrow, Hinata would graduate from the Academy. She was looking forward to that.

* * *

><p>"Hiashi"<p>

The leader of the Main branch was brought to attention.

"The seal only works on members who possess the Byakugan. To have the seal fail on Hinata means one thing: She does not

possess the Byakugan and thus not a Hyuuga." One of the Elders stated.

"Therefore" The same Elder continued, "Hinata must be banished as stated by Section 167B Paragraph 5 in the Hyuuga Doctrine as stated: No Hyuuga may reside in the residence for more than a day unless approved by the Clan Head. Maximum stay under approval is three moons"

This was what Hiashi feared. He did not want to banish his own daughter from the clan. All those times, he had beaten Hinata to activate her Byakugan... A small twinge of guilt and remorse sparked in him. It was repressed and Hiashi thought his best to go against the Elders. There was one.

"The Hyuuga Doctrine also states in Section 103E Paragraph 1: All members born into the Clan are Hyuuga. Hinata is my daughter and a Hyuuga despite her abilities"

The Elders visibly bristled with irritation. The Elders had no use for a weak main member that they could not control.

"Well then Hiashi" Another Elder spoke. "We have a Proposition for you"

"Hinata will remain a Hyuuga. She will reside outside of the compounds and will not be involved in clan

matters."

Hiashi pondered. The Elders were manipulative and wanted control. He didn't want any of his daughters to be their pawn.

It would be tough for Hinata, but it was for her own good. Hinata wasn't fit to be in the clan as she could be easily controlled due to her nature.

I'm sorry Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama," a servant called interrupting the sisterly talk between Hinata and Hanabi.<p>

"Your father requests your presence. I am here to escort you"

Excusing herself from Hanabi, Hinata stood.

"Hai"

An escort? Why? Hinata did not get it.

Hinata froze as a mental realization wash over her.

It would have to do with the failed branding. This was not good.

Nonetheless, Hinata, with a heavy weight in her chest, followed the servant.

"Hinata, sit"

Her father prompted her to a chair. His expression was emotionless, as usual.

A different chair than last time Hinata noted.

Once the wooden chair held the 12-year old's weight, Hiashi began.

"Certain disputes have occured with the Elders and I. Especially on your legitimacy as a Hyuuga."

Hinata fought her nasty habit of finger fiddling and remained at an aristocratic posture.

She became distressed at what she had heard. Legitimacy issues usually meant expulsion from the clan.

"However" Hiashi continued "I was able to strike an agreement with the Elders"

Hinata braced herself.

"You will live outside of the compound, but remain a Hyuuga. A daily stipend of money will be sent to you-"

Hinata didn't hear what else her father had to say.

Expulsion...

Even if she was still a Hyuuga by name, living without true family was hard.

It shouldn't be that bad.

A wet tear dropped onto Hinata's pants. No matter how much she denied herself of the decision severity, the pain was still there, the pain from leaving her kin. Even when Hinata suffered enormously by that name, leaving what she represented was to stomp on her ancestry. It hurt.

"Further details will be sent to you later. You will leave tommorrow."

Hiashi had seen the weeping form of his daughter too many times. But just this once, he allowed his fatherly instincts out; if only for a whisper of a second.

"I am sorry, Hinata"

Did she hear right?

Hinata jerked her head upward.

Hiashi's statue of a face looked back.

Hinata's head drooped again.

She was probably seeing things.

"H-Hai, Oto-sama".

* * *

><p>The sun was bright and shining, contradicting Hinata's predicament. The 12-year old was to graduate today, but even that could not bring her to leave her bed. Hinata simply stared at a miniscule spot in her near spotless room, still not believing she was going to leave. Hinata stayed in bed, yet awake, if only to prolong her stay in futile.<p>

The stress and pain, it was too much for a 12-year old to handle. The sun's light filtered through her sliding bedroom doors, futher beckoning her to get up.

"Hinata-sama", a servant called through the doors. "Time to get up".

Why did they still bother with the honorific?

Hinata, still in bed, turned away from the door and looked the other way.

It was scheduled for her to leave for the apartment her father had arranged for her after graduation.

Graduation was something that Hinata was not looking forward to anymore.

Everything in her room that was valuable to her was packed in a duffel bag next to her bed.

The door slide open with a clack and Hinata felt the sun's warm rays on her back.

"Hinata-sama", the servant called again more sternly "Please get up".

Knowing that invoking the rage of her father in the morning causes trouble for everyone, Hinata sat up.

"Please arrive at the dining hall in 3 minutes"

When the servant left, Hinata heard footsteps pounding up to her room, gradually getting louder.

"Nee-san!"

Hanabi burst in sobbing. After the news was broken to her, the child realized there was no going against what was being done. Hinata could only console and comfort her.

Hanabi could only cling to what was left of her last moments with her kind sister.

"Will you visit?"

Hinata tried to smile, if only for her sister.

"I w-will t-try"

Hinata then realized something.

"H-hanabi, I-I will n-nee-d t-to ch-change"

Hanabi blanked, nearly feeling dumb for not realizing that.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga usually didn't have formal breakfasts. Most of the clan members were on missions. Breakfast was usually a grab and go.<p>

Hinata ate out of necessity not because she was hungry. The emotional stress had taken its toll on her.

The table was near silent as the other members could only watch the 12-year old's fate.

With her duffel bag slung, Hinata arrived at the compound gates. Hanabi had walked along with her as Hiashi had permitted.

"Hinata!" Hanabi's voice echoed as Hinata walked on the path leading out of the area.

"I'll bring you back!"

Hinata could only turn back in acknowledgement before walking on.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Tell me in a review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews so far. They are a great motivator.

As for the one question I got, this chapter should answer it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Graduation was, in her eyes, boring. The grandness and excitement that the teachers raved on were not even there. It was a huge disappointment. Sure there were the parents and all but the splendor, the splendor that she had wanted was never there.<p>

Hinata did not know where she was and her duffel bag was growing ever so heavy.

Where was her escort to the apartment that her father had promised anyways?

A loud crack, which could be only attributed to the splitting of wood, caught her attention.

Curious, the 12-year old approached the source of the sound. It was toward these bushes and trees.

Hinata did not have the Byukugan, but she did have exceptional normal eyesight. She poured chakra to her eyes for a better view.

There was a boy about her age, Hinata recognized him, training. Looks like taijutsu.

His name... what was it again?

Ah, it was Sasuke.

He was many things, things that Hinata didn't care for. She had many problems of her own to deal with.

Sasuke did not seem to notice her. He was sweating and had stopped in the middle of the clearing.

Hand signs flew.

Hinata recognized them all.

Horse.

Tiger.

Ram.

Monkey.

Boar.

Horse.

Tiger.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Hinata panicked, not because she would probably get burned but because Sasuke's hand signs were so clear. She could even see the exact amount of chakra flowing from Sasuke's body needed for each sign. Was this supposed to be normal?

A jet of flame burst from the Uchiha's mouth, effectively burning anything that came within its path.

Hinata had to run or risk sporting burns.

Unfortunately, her rush shook the bushes around her, indicating her presence to Sasuke.

She burst into the clearing Sasuke was in, sporting slightly singed hair.

"You", Sasuke directed toward the girl. He was clearly irritated at being spied at."Go away"

"Y-you burnt m-my d-duffle bag"

"So? That's your fault"

That was it. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. All of the pent up stress and negative emotions poured forth.

Trembling in anger, Hinata did what first popped into her mind.

Hand signs flew.

Horse.

Tiger.

Ram.

Monkey.

Boar.

Horse.

Tiger.

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. Was she...

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

An inferno of fire blasted out from Hinata. After the stream died down, Hinata coughed as some smoke spurted out of her mouth.

What had just happened?

Seconds later, Sasuke stood behind her and held a kunai to her throat.

Substitution jutsu...

"Where did you learn that?"Sauske's harsh voice rang behind Hinata.

Hinata was now scared out of her wits.

"J-j-just n-now"

That was nearly impossible. Sasuke would have dismissed that as a lie but the quite Hyuuga was never known to lie.

The Sharingan could make it possible, but it was his clan's Kekkei Genkai.

Curiosity ravaged through the Uchiha and he spun the Hyuuga around, gripping her by the shoulders and taking a good look at her eyes.

Light purple, almost white, orbs with ripple lines stared back at him.

Had it not been for Iruka's extensive teachings on the three great Dojutsu, Sasuke would not have known what it was.

Sasuke's face turned into one of absolute shock and his mouth moved without him knowing in a whisper.

"Rinnegan..."

Out of all the three Dojutsu, the Rinnegan was the most powerful and legendary. Sasuke began scouring his brain for more information about it. The Rinnegan was known to only appear when the world was in turmoil.

More specifically, "When the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness."

According to what Iruka had said that legend proved to be true.

Rage immediately surged through Sasuke. How was it that he, who needed power to avenge his clan, was disregarded as the Gods blessed the useless Hyuuga with power?

In his raged filled conscious, Sasuke pulled back his hand in a fist.

Which was caught by Hinata's caretaker, Ko.

"If you continue, I will be forced to do whatever is nessesary to protect Hinata-sama"

Sasuke turned back to see who it was and violently wrestled his wrist away. Scowling he stomped a small distance away from the two Hyuugas.

"I've found you Hinata-sama. Are you hurt?"

"N-no"

"Get your bag, Hinata-sama. We need to arrive at your new apartment by sundown and fill out the remaining paperwork"

If Sasuke had heard right, that pathetic girl isn't going to live at her clan compound anymore. Good riddance for her clan.

Sasuke froze momentarily, his rage forgotten. This didn't make sense. Why would the Hyuuga clan banish one of its own members who holds one of the most legendary Dojutsu?

Unless...

Sasuke's mouth curved into a smirk.

...they didn't know.

* * *

><p>The two Hyuuga's left the clearing.<p>

Sasuke went home that day with a smirk on his face.

Hinata was deeply troubled by what Sasuke had whispered. Was it true that she held the legendary Rinnegan?

Sasuke's reaction seemed to indicate so. Hinata strained to remember Iruka's teaching on the Rinnegan.

Nope.

Iruka only had history on the Rinnegan.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. It was true, she had the Rinnegan. Back then when she saw Sasuke perform his jutsu, she must have unknowingly activated it and copied his jutsu.

So why didn't it appear in her childhood?

Right, she was extensively trained on her taijutsu as a child. To get the Byakugan to work, Hinata had to channel chakra to a hand seal for activation. Never was she told to channel chakra directly into her eyes.

"Hinata-sama" Ko called to her "Are you ok?"

"H-Hai. I a-am f-fine"

Moving her legs again, Hinata looked down at her hands. Could she still do it?

Curious, Hinata moved through the handsigns without chakra and found that she still remembered it.

Horse.

Tiger.

Ram.

Monkey.

Boar.

Horse.

Tiger.

A swell of inspiration bubbled in Hinata. She would become strong. This gift will not go to waste!

The apartment complex came into view and the Hyuugas stepped inside.

Ko talked to the landlord, signed some papers, and discussed something that Hinata did not care for.

Soon enough Ko dropped a key into Hinata's open palms.

"Everything is settled, you may move-in"

"I will leave now, Hinata-sama. Take care"

Hinata nodded and Ko dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking at the key, the room was on the second floor. The door opened with a click from the key and Hinata stepped in.

The room was already furnished and clean.

Father must have sent some people here beforehand.

Hinata dropped her duffel bag and headed to the bathroom.

She stared at the bathroom mirror.

So how was she going to invoke the Rinnegan in the first place?

Minutes pass.

Hinata thought back to her encounter with Sasuke.

When she watched him, it was from a distance. What did she do again?

Hinata washed chakra over her eyes and saw her eyes turn light purple then ripple.

Hinata leaned closer to the bathroom mirror for a better look.

So that was the Rinnegan?

Satisfied, Hinata grinned and went to bed content.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Disgusting? What are your thoughts?<p>

Sorry it's a little shorter but I needed to cut it here.

Expect the next chapter in a week at most.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

First I want to say 'Thanks!' for all of the reviews.

I know I said it before but I don't know how to show my gratitude other than writing this story for you.

So here is chapter three!

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke to silence. It was morning but something was missing.<p>

Something was wrong.

It was quiet, Hinata realized. Way too quiet.

The clan compound was usually a hive of activity this early in the morning. Instead of hearing the quiet chatter and shuffling feet, Hinata didn't hear anything.

The silence, it was unnerving.

The change in environment was too quick for her.

Getting out of bed, which was too soft for her liking, Hinata looked out the window. The sun was close to rising.

Hinata would not have slept much anyways if she stayed in bed.

Maybe a walk would calm her.

Minutes later, Hinata was fully dressed. Tying Konoha's forehead protector around her neck, the 12-year old left the apartment complex.

The air was cool and a bit chilly. Citizens could be seen getting ready for another work day and businesses were just beginning to open.

How was she going to start in getting stronger?

Better yet, how was she going to train around her Rinnegan?

This ability was downright rare and hardly anyone knew anything about its abilities.

Well, if the Byakugan and Sharigan descended from the Rinnegan then the Rinnegan should have both of those Kekki Genkkai's abilities.

Right?

Aw who was she kidding, she didn't know a thing.

Hinata grew deeper into her musings and didn't realize that her legs carried her to a somewhat familiar place.

Bushes rustled upon her arrival.

"You."

Hinata snapped out of her musings.

Wait, when did she-.

Sasuke looked at her intently.

"Fight me"

Did Hinata hear right? Fight Sasuke? She would lose miserably.

Hinata didn't have enough time to respond as a fist flew toward her.

Hinata jumped back and turned on her Rinnegan. Settling into her clan's starting taijutsu position, Hinata waited for Sasuke's next move.

Another blow flew past her face.

Interest etched itself on Hinata's face.

She could see Sasuke's chakra but not the individual chakra points. Hinata was going to have to rely on memorization for the tenketsu when she fought. It'll be sloppy as per usual when she fought.

Whack!

Hinata tasted dirt. Sasuke had swept her legs off the ground when she went to attack.

Wiping the dust off her cheek, Hinata got up again.

* * *

><p>He had wanted to see what the Rinnegan was capable of but it seemed that she didn't know how to use it. She did manage to hit him a couple of times with chakra though. His arm stung unusually and his leg was numb.<p>

Must have been the chakra.

Unfazed Sasuke glanced at Hinata, who was panting. Bruises began to appear where noticeable on her pale skin.

Sasuke was disappointed, but what did he expect? That girl was weak.

She was too slow.

But it's going to be annoying to walk on a numb leg to the Academy.

Sasuke stumbled and had to lean on a nearby tree. He cursed.

Hinata giggled at his antic.

It was silly to see karma affect him.

Sasuke glared at her.

Or maybe not.

Sasuke was irritated. He was going to have to get used to this the whole day.

Not having control, he didn't like it.

Sasuke had to give her credit though.

He didn't expect chakra to be that damaging. It was a nice learning experience for him.

Sasuke looked back at the Rinnegan-user.

If he couldn't have the Rinnegan itself, then he would have it as an ally.

Next time, he was going to specify no chakra.

* * *

><p>Hinata, disheveled and tired, walked into the Academy room. Her face was caked with dirt and sweat.<p>

She picked a seat in the back.

"Whew, Hinata you smell" said Kiba as he fanned his hand in front of his nose.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What did you do?"

Telling Kiba she had fought with Sasuke was out of the question; unless she wanted a brawl before class.

"Ano..t-training"

"Wait, why do I smell that jerk Sasuke on you?"

Snap! Find an excuse, Find an excuse...

"I-I b-bumped i-into him o-on t-the way h-here"

"If that ice-cube tries anything, just tell me ok?"

"A-arigato, K-Kiba-san"

Hinata smiled. Kiba was a great friend; just possessive at some points.

"THE GREAT NARUTO IS HERE! BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata didn't have to look to know who it was. Joy immediately filled her heart.

Naruto had failed the final Academy test but somehow, he had passed!

She was so happy for him.

If only she could be like him.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke shot without looking back.

Anger immediately shaped Naruto's face as he stood over the seat Sasuke was sitting in.

"What did you say, Teme?"

"Are you deaf, Dobe?

"Stop calling me Dobe!"

"Dobe"

The two bickering ninjas now stood in the middle, hallway space between the desks and most of the other students had moved far away to avoid getting into the fight.

The door burst open to reveal two kunoichi.

"First!" Ino and Sakura chorused together.

Seeing the fight, the girls forgot about their contest and quietly tiptoed to some seats further away.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, SHUT UP!"

It was Iruka, Who looked like he was going to kill someone.

Silence.

"AND SIT DOWN!"

The two ninja immediately sat. No questions asked.

All of the bickering escaped Hinata, who was gone. With her head on the desk, she was snoring softly.

* * *

><p>"Oi Hinata"<p>

Kiba shook said girl lightly.

Blearily, Hinata opened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Wha..."

"Iruka is going to announce the three-man cells"

Three-man wha-wha?

Hinata shot up in alert.

She then understood why Naruto was last in class. He constantly slept during class and missed everything.

Ahead, said person sat in the second row.

Naruto...

Hinata's eyes strayed to him while keeping an ear out for her name. He was one of the reasons she always sat in the back.

She heard Naruto's name and listened closely.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

No fan girls, no fan girls.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Sasuke smiled to himself, even better.

A joy Hinata never knew she had, coursed throughout her body. It made her giddy and happy. She couldn't stop smiling.

She was on a team with Naruto!

Hinata wanted to jump out of her chair and cheer.

Alas, her body complained and Hinata didn't have the energy to.

The fan girls let out cries of disappointment and sadness.

"At least you didn't get Sasuke" Both Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time.

Realizing the timing of that statement, the two glared at each other momentarily before going back to listening to for their names.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted "Why am I teamed up with the Teme!"

Iruka took a breath through his nose.

"Because, Naruto, you have the lowest scores in class. Sasuke has the highest scores in class. To balance you out, Naruto, you are placed on a team with Sasuke"

"There will be no changes, Naruto"

"AW man!"

Naruto sunk into his seat.

Hinata smiled, blushing, that reaction was so cute.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka,

Shino Aburame,

Sakura Haruno."

Ino laughed.

"You got dog-breath and bug-boy"

Kiba growled in annoyance. However if he said anything, his ears would be blown off by their high shrieking.

"Shut up Ino-pig"

Ino waited for her name, which came up soon enough.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka,

Choji Akimichi,

Shikamaru Nara"

Ino's jaw dropped.

That was even worse than Sakura!

"Who's laughing now, Ino-pig? You got lazy and fatty!"

"Hey!" Chouji shot out. Only to be ignored by the bickering girls.

"At least I won't have dog-breath and bug-boy pushing me around!"

"Ahem"

Iruka cleared his throat loudly. It was quiet again.

These children are going to be the end of him.

Iruka finally finished off the team list and gave one last order.

"Your Jonin-sensei will pick you up after lunch here. Now get out you brats!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him with his chin on his left hand, elbow on the table.<p>

All of the other Genin had been retrieved by their Jonins except his team.

He understood a couple of minutes late, but this Jonin was pushing 2 hours!

Hinata was gone after waiting 30 minutes. She slept soundly next to him.

Sasuke looked over at her. Dirt marred her every being. Was the session that tiring?

He was equally as dirty but not tired. Even with the dirt, countless girls tried to touch him.

It was absolutely disgusting. Had they no morals?

If only Sasuke could sleep like Hinata right now. It would make time pass so much faster for him.

Naruto was pacing around the room. He started pacing about 30 minutes ago. God knows how he stayed still for an hour and

30 minutes. Must have been some sort of record.

"I'm tired of waiting!"

"I know dobe. Thanks for the update"

Naruto paced some more before grinning like a maniac.

Oh great, Naruto was scheming. Experience told him someone is not going to be happy.

Naruto took the chalkboard eraser and propped the door slightly ajar. With the help of a chair, Naruto placed the eraser on top of the door.

"That'll teach him"

"Dobe, he's a Jonin. Jonin's won't fall for tricks like that"

He spoke too soon.

The door opened and the eraser fell on the Jonin's grey hair, causing small clouds of chalk dust to go up.

Naruto laughed in the background.

He looked displeased.

"My first impression is that, I hate you all"

Sasuke was not impressed. What kind of Jonin falls for a trick like that?

Great, an idiot for a Sensei.

"Meet me on the Academy rooftop" He said through his black face mask before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto bolted out the door.

Hinata was still gone beside him. Jeez how much can that girl sleep anyways?

Sasuke shook the girl.

"Wake up"

Hinata blinked her eyes open before sluggishly raising her head. She turned her sleep heavy eyes toward Sasuke.

How long did she sleep?

"The Jonin is here. He told us to met him on the Academy rooftop"

The girl looked like she was still dazing.

"Naruto already went ahead"

At the word Naruto, the girl's face went into one of alertness before she shot up from her desk.

He knew she had feelings for the dobe. He didn't care as long as it didn't affect her performance.

* * *

><p>I'm writing this from memory so some details might be off. I'm not too worried about it.<p>

There are a couple of reasons why I decided to put Hinata on a different team.

This is a HinataXSasuke fic and in order for me to put the two together, they both need time together.

The best way for me to do that is to put them on the same team. Granted I could of followed canon for that, but getting them

to meet outside their squads is particularly difficult in that case. Also following canon means I will have think of what

team eight would do for their test and missions. I really don't have time for that. Not to mention I would have to put time

characterizing characters that won't forward the Hinata and Sasuke relationship. So for the sake of Hinata and Sasuke, I put them on the same squad.

Plus, it'll be interesting how Hinata will deal with this.

I hope you understand and support my decision. If not, then I'm sorry. It would do you well to click on the back button now.

If you have more questions, feel free to shoot me a message or something.

Now that I have all that out, what do you think? Tell me your thoughts on the story.

Expect a week, again, for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Hey all. If you are still here then I thank you for supporting my decision.

I understand that the last chapter wasn't so interesting. I needed to set the scene.

This story will start diverting from canon in time.

Anyways thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>There were two ways to get to the rooftop. One could take the stairs...<p>

Hinata went outside.

…or scale the wall.

Her father had forced her to walk up trees when she was little. Apparently, he had done the same when he was little.

Hinata yawned, sleep still laced her body. Stepping outside, the chill woke her a bit little as she stared at the brick wall. Feeling refreshed after that nap, Hinata gathered chakra at her feet. Lifting one foot and placing it on the wall, Hinata released some chakra. Testing the hold, Hinata pulled herself up before repeating the process. With that procedure, Hinata walked up the wall and to the rooftop.

When she reached the roof, the Jonin seemed a bit impressed.

"You got here before your teammates, you should feel special"

Was that praise or sarcasm? Hinata couldn't tell.

Naruto slammed the door open. Sasuke followed a minute later.

Bright eyes lit at Hinata.

Hinata began to blush.

"How did you get here so fast Hinata?" Naruto asked, oblivious.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

"She walked up the wall" the Jonin said, putting away what seemed to be a book.

Sasuke looked at her with amusement. She could do that?

"Wow Hinata that's so cool!"

Hinata wanted to faint. Naruto's attention was overwhelming and Sasuke's cool look was piercing.

She couldn't handle all of it.

C'mon faint, faint, faint.

The Gods must have turned away from her request. It never happened.

"Let's get started" the Jonin said toward the three standing genin."Sit"

"So tell us about yourself. Likes, dislikes, dreams... goals"

"Well what about you!" Naruto said.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't really like anything. I don't really hate anything. My dreams and goals, I don't feel like telling you"

He didn't tell us anything other than his name.

"Now you try" The Jonin's eyes scans the genin "You on the right"

"Yeah!" Naruto stood up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!I love Ramen! I like rating ramen and getting it for free!

I dislike waiting for the ramen to cook-"

Naruto paused for a moment.

"And my dream is to become Hokage so everyone will treat me as somebody and not a nobody!"

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata and saw admiration on her face.

What did she see in the Dobe anyways?

"Ok now you on the left"

"M-my name i-is Hinata Hyuuga."

Her voice was soft and she poked her two index fingers together as she spoke.

"I l-like c-cinnamon b-buns and z-zenzai. I d-don't r-really l-like s-seafood and m-my g-goal is t-to get stronger s-so that I c-can p-prove m-my f-father w-wrong"

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked

"I-I'd rather n-not t-tell"

The Joinin shrugged.

Sasuke felt strangely disappointed.

"You, in the middle"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike many things. My dream, no it will be reality, is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"Now that introductions are done. Let me say a few things:"

"Tommorrow, you will have survival training."

"What!" Naruto shot up "More training? I thought we are real ninja now!"

"Only a small amount of the graduates become real Genin. The rest are sent back to the Academy."

"Then what was the point of graduating?"

"Getting potential Genin"

"We will meet tomorrow at the training ground near the lake at 6:00am. Make sure you do well because you probably don't want to fail."

"Oh and don't eat because you will throw up."

Kakashi disappeared.

Hinata exited the rooftop normally, by use of the stairs. She trailed behind the two boys and twiddled her fingers frantically.

She had to pass or she would forever be the failure her clan deemed her.

"Hey"

Hinata looked up. It was Sasuke.

"How did you walk up the wall?"

"Ah-I ch-channeled chakra into m-my feet a-and r-released the r-right a-amount into t-the w-wall"

Hinata was uncomfortable.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke was treating her differently.

It made her wary.

Sasuke looked like he was contemplating something.

"Meet me at the regular spot tommorrow after the training" He finally said.

Should she?

"H-hai" Hinata responded. Whatever made her stronger. She would bear his personality for that.

* * *

><p>Hinata arrived at the spot around five-thirty. Yawning, her stomach grumbled because it didn't recieve any food. Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Sasuke was leaning against a tree and Naruto was anxiously walking around.<p>

"H-hhello, N-Naruto-kun..."

Hinata grew red and looked at her feet.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto waved his hand at her and smiled goofly.

"Do you have a fever, Hinata-chan?"

When Hinata looked up, her face suddently grew redder, if it could anymore.

He was too close. Way too close.

Her mind suddenly turned into a scrambled mush as Hinata tried to form a coherent response.

She failed and dropped on the floor with a thud.

Naruto panicked and started shaking Hinata.

"Hinata! Are you ok!"

Seeing that shaking her didn't work, Naruto held her up in sitting position before shaking her some more.

"Stop it, Dobe. She just passed out and will come to soon"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Teme!"

"I didn't think you were that dumb, Dobe"

"Say that to my face!"

"Everything I said was to your face"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot"

Name calling ensued.

* * *

><p>Hinata came to with pain lacing her body. What had happened?<p>

Oh that was right; she fainted, right in front of Naruto!

Embarrassment spread in her body.

"Chicken-butt!"

"Moron"

Wha? When did this happen?

Embarrassment and pain forgotten, Hinata stood up immediately.

If those two went any further, a fight might break out.

How was she going to do this?

"Uchiwa!"

A pause. Naruto was grinning. That was a good one.

Rage rushed through Sasuke. Naruto had insulted his clan!

"Beat that Sasuke!"

In a flash of anger, Sasuke lunged at Naruto.

When Hinata saw Sasuke give Naruto the same facial expression that Sasuke had given to her, Hinata reacted. Before she knew what she was doing, Hinata ran up between the two boys and faced Sasuke. Sasuke stopped, fist mid-air, when Hinata appeared in front of him.

"P-please d-don't f-fight."

"Aw Hinata-chan, I was just joking..."

Sasuke glanced at the sight before him. The Rinnegan user was standing in front of Naruto, arms wide. She was protecting the Dobe. Unaceptable. She was to be his ally, not anyone else's. Despite Hinata's plea, Sasuke went to attack.

Hinata's Rinnegan activated and she dodged the punch.

Naruto wasn't so lucky; he got socked in the jaw once Hinata dodged.

"Teme you'll pay for that!"

Soon enough, Team 7 was nothing but an indescribable cloud of insults, fighting and bruises.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's eyebrow rose at the state of the children in front of him.<p>

"Oh my, what have you all been up to this morning?"

Naruto had multiple brusies dotting his face; Hinata's hair and jacket were a mess, and Sasuke's clothes were riddled with dirt.

His examinees looked like they walked through a tornado.

"Why the Hell are you late!"

"Oh" the Jonin exclaimed dully "There was a black cat on the road so I had to take the long way"

"Liar!"

Ignoring him, Kakashi put a timer on a nearby stump.

"To pass you simply have to take these bells from me"

Kakashi dangled the bells in front of the examinees. His expression grew grave.

"But those who don't will be sent back to the academy and will get no lunch"

As if on cue, the genin's stomachs all growled at the same time.

So that's why he told us not to eat.

"Well then, good luck! Your test will start when I say go"

Once Hinata heard 'go' she ran up a tree and hid in the foliage.

To her surprise, Sasuke landed on the branch she was on, making the tree wobble slightly.

What did he want?

Seeing Hinata's confusion, Sasuke spoke softly.

"He is not worth your affections"

Hinata pushed her two index fingers together as she looked at the bottom of the tree.

Still, she crushed. Naruto had done so much for her. So much that even he didn't know.

But that was the least of her concerns. Right now, she had a test to complete.

Turning on her Rinnegan, Hinata looked into the clearing where Kakashi stood.

To her surprise, Naruto didn't try to hide.

Kakashi looked at the blond ninja strangely.

"I'll fight you right here right now!"

Sasuke was not surprised. That idiot...

Kakashi opened an orange book.

"Sure."

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed. "Aren't we suppose to fight?"

"I'm reading" Kakashi turned a page "Oo, this looks good".

Feeling that the Jonin wasn't taking him seriously, Naruto rushed at him with a kunai.

In an instant Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding his kunai arm.

"Slow down. I didn't even say go yet"

Sasuke was amazed at the sight. He didn't see him move.

So that was the power of a jonin.

Hinata too was impressed. Her Rinnegan could see the movement, but it was for one split second.

"Go"

Immediately, Naruto turned around and let loose a bunch of punches. Naruto's muscles were already warmed up thanks to the fight.

Kakashi dodged each and every one of them before appearing behind Naruto again.

"Shinobi lesson #1, don't let your opponent get behind you"

Kakashi formed a hand sign and knelt behind Naruto.

Hinata's interest peaked, a ninjutsu?

"One thousand years of death!"

The Jonin then stuck his finger up Naruto's bottom.

Hinata was disappointed. Really?

Sasuke face palmed. He should have known.

Naruto's face turned into one of absolute agony before he was launched through the air and into the lake nearby.

Hinata wanted to help him and moved, only to see Sasuke's arm in front of her. She turned toward him. Sasuke shook his head no.

That was it! Naruto was going to have to go all out.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared and surrounded Kakashi.

Hinata was filled with admiration. When did Naruto learn this?

Sasuke had to admit that he didn't expect Naruto to know a technique like that.

The clones went in to attack, only to find out that Kakashi was gone.

The only interesting thing Hinata got to see was the Shadow clone jutsu. She couldn't use it anyways.

A second later, she sneezed.

Hinata covered her nose in a panic.

She gave away her location!

Sasuke tapped her shoulder and motioned. Follow me.

Kakashi looked over at the tree that shook.

So that's where one of them was. Judging from the sneeze, it was probably Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt useless. She had given away her position and had to flee with Sasuke.<p>

Why did he help her anyways?

They reached another clearing.

"I-I'm S-sorry"

"Just hide". Sasuke henged to look like Hinata.

"Attack when he is distracted"

Hinata obeyed.

Soon enough, Kakashi appeared with his book in front of Sasuke disguised as Hinata.

"Well if it isn't the Byakugan-less Hyuuga"

Sasuke smirked on the inside.

She was banished for not having the Byakugan. Pity they didn't realize the other power she had.

All the better for him that they don't find out.

Sasuke attacked.

Hinata had been the receiving end of those attacks, but to see it from the outside was truly amazing.

She activated her Rinnegan and observed the fight.

When Sasuke started forming hand seals, Hinata looked over at Kakashi.

He was distracted.

Hinata snuck up behind Kakashi and poured chakra into her palms.

She needed to disable him to get the bells.

Hinata struck Kakashi's back with chakra, hopefully disabling his limbs.

The back was a nerve center of control. Forcing chakra into the system in his back would probably haywire the nerves for a bit.

Kakashi'd eyes widdened. What happened to him? He couldn't move.

Then the Hyuuga was here too.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke revealed the real user before a stream of flame burst at him.

The Uchiha had held the henge for that long and could do an elemental technique?

No normal genin should be able to.

Well seeing that he couldn't move and a fireball was approaching, Kakashi would say he is screwed.

The Jonin felt the bells being taken, and tipping over as he couldn't move at all. Not even his neck.

He landed on the ground, painfully, facing up with fire flowing over him.

He sorely estimated these two.

Hinata was filled with glee as Kakashi was frozen and she snatched the bells from Kakashi.

She would pass now!

"S-sasuke! W-We did it!"

Hinata owed it a lot to Sasuke now. She would make it up for him.

She smiled at him happily and showed him the bells.

This excitement, it felt great!

Sasuke smirked and took one.

It went exactly as planned. Hinata now owed him.

"Ok you two" the fallen Jonin called "help me"

Hinata giggled and turned to face Sasuke.

"C-can I?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry ,K-kakashi but I-I can't"

"What?"

"I-I a-attacked your n-nerves but t-they s-should be f-fine"

"Alright, but answer this. Where's Naruto?"

Uh-oh. Hinata was worried. He wasn't in this plan!

Naruto burst out of the bushes.

"I found you-"

He stopped momentarily when he saw the bells in their hands.

"I failed?"

Naruto fell to his knees.

"T-take mine" Hinata held out her bell, blushing."S-sorry that w-we didn't t-tell you"

"Are you sure Hinata? That means you would fail."

"T-that's f-fine. I-I can w-wait another y-year"

For you.

Sasuke scowled. Hinata had to stop supporting that idiot.

"You all pass" Kakashi said.

Naruto jumped up in excitement. Naruto didn't know why he passed, but he passed!

"I passed I passed!"

"Remember that your team comes first. People who abandon missions are scum. But people who abandon their friends are lower than scum. Now please carry me to the hospital, my body is getting stiff."

* * *

><p>Uchiwa means paper fan. So Naruto compared Sasuke's whole clan to an object.<p>

I admit, this probably wasn't a good chapter. Ever since chapter two, I haven't been feeling the real creative juices flow.

Well feel free to tell me your opinion on the story. Update is going to be slow, I have midterms next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hello all. Because of midterms, I didn't get to write anything at all last week.

Sorry!

Oh and to the suggestion in my reviews, as interesting it might be, I don't plan on giving Hinata that ability this early. Yes she will have it but she will gain them

in order where I feel it is reasonable. I wish I could tell you when but I can't, or it'll spoil the surprise.

* * *

><p>Considering that Naruto didn't help in getting the bells, he was assigned in assisting Kakashi to the hospital by himself.<p>

"What I have to!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He took a breath.

"Dobe. You did not help get the bells. So you will."

"No,Sasuke.", Kakashi interrupted, his body still paralyzed "You and Naruto will"

Least to say, Sasuke was not happy.

This meant less training time.

"What?"Naruto yelled,looking down to a temporary quadriplegic Kakashi lying on the ground,

"Why only me and Teme! Why not Hinata?"

Kakashi inwardly sighed. Maybe passing this team was not a good idea.

Still, the abilities of these genin were far beyond the norm of what he's seen. Failing them would mean a loss for them to hone such abilities. After all, this same situation had happened to him. He had resented his teammate, and his other had held them all together, causing them all to pass when he was young.

"Hinata showed the best teamwork out of you two. She worked with you, Sasuke and sacrificed her bell for you, Naruto."

A pause.

Kakashi praised her!

A small shy smile made its way to her face.

The two boys looked at her.

Hinata's face grew an increasingly shade of red and she found the dirt especially interesting.

"But you two failed to work and refused to acknowledge each other. If it wasn't for Hinata and this team's unusual talents, I would of sent you all back to the Academy."

An uneasy silence settled on the genin.

"So we freeloaded on her" Sasuke finally said.

Naruto scratched his head.

"I still don't get it"

"Hinata did all the work for us Naruto."

Kakashi noted the more pleasant disposition Sasuke held toward Naruto now.

Good, he was willing work with Naruto. If Sasuke was willing to work then Naruto should follow along naturally.

"Consider this an exercise in teamwork, Naruto, Sasuke. Hinata you are dismissed"

"H-hai K-kakashi-sensei!"

Hinata bowed to the lying Kakashi and turned on her foot to leave.

Only to feel a hand on her left shoulder.

"S-sasuke-san?"

His voice came in a whisper. Hinata strained her ears.

"Go to the usual spot. I'll head over when I'm done"

Hinata nodded till her head felt like it was going to fall off and left promptly.

"Teme what was that about?"

"I'm going to spar with Hinata after we're done."

"Can I come?"

Sasuke debated this. On one hand, Naruto would get in his way. On the other hand, it would be good training for Hinata.

Kakashi was also listening and to refuse Naruto was to refuse a teammate.

As much as Sasuke hated it, he agreed.

"Just don't fall behind"

* * *

><p>Trees and bushes encircled the empty area she was in. It was quiet and peaceful.<p>

No wonder Sasuke liked this place.

Said person won't be back in a while, so Hinata took this opportunity to train her chakra control.

She had been doing nothing but training taijutsu with Sasuke these past times and hadn't touched upon her chakra abilities.

Hinata streamed chakra to her feet and walked up a tree.

Ok, so far so good.

She then walked under a thick tree branch, her short blueish-black hair lifting down as if someone had rubbed a balloon on her head.

Walking upside down required more chakra and concentration then usual.

Not wanting to feel the blood rush to her brain, Hinata fell and landed on her feet.

It felt as if she made no progress despite training with Sasuke.

She still didn't know anything about the Rinnegan besides that it could copy jutsu. Even then Hinata still had questions.

To what extent could it copy jutsu?

Was it only fire jutsu?

Does it conform to only one type of elemental chakra?

Hinata's eyes rippled and she moved through handsigns that just won't leave her mind.

Horse.

Tiger.

Ram.

Monkey.

Boar.

Horse.

Tiger.

A rush of chakra poured through her body.

Doing only what she knew, Hinata, with the help of the hand signs, kneaded that chakra until it was heated and hot. Hinata spat once, and a good sized fireball shot from her mouth.

It charred the ground where she shot it and created a tiny crater.

Small wisps of smoke rose from the spot.

Hinata fanned her hand in front of her nose from the smell.

That was a bad idea-

and she still didn't know how to train her Rinnegan.

Hinata sighed and poured chakra to her hands.

Might as well go through her clan's taijutsu stances.

Rinnegan still activated, Hinata focused and moved to the starting stance.

A breeze began blowing and leaves started blowing toward Hinata.

To Hinata those leaves were blowing at her in slow motion.

Maybe she could try cutting them for practice.

Hinata brought her arms up and swiped at a small leaf.

Since the leaves were small, Hinata had to compress her chakra to a cutting edge.

The leaf split in two.

With a gleeful smile of satisfaction, Hinata went and cut every leaf she could.

Her chest heaved after the exercise.

She missed 10 out of 20.

Not to mention some of the leaves flew away when she successfully cut one.

Even though Hinata could see them all, she was too slow to cut all of them.

Just as Sasuke said, She was too slow.

Hinata fired more chakra into her hands, if she could only master this...

* * *

><p>"Sasuke do you know where the hospital is?"<p>

Said person in front stopped walking and turned back.

A multitude of Naruto's greeted Sasuke's sight. Kakashi was lying stiff on the upraised hands of the clones.

The sight was comparable to a funeral. Kakashi being the coffin and all.

"Why do you think I'm walking in front of you?"

The owner of the clones stepped forward.

"I don't know, because I'm carrying Kakashi?"

Oh the stupidity. It was killing him.

Not amused at all Sasuke refrained from saying anything negative,

"I know where I am going Naruto" He finally said,"The hospital isn't too far from here"

A shrill like scream then filled the air.

Sasuke froze.

Oh God. Fan-girls.

Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Don't tell me you don't k-"

"KKYYYAAAA!, THERE HE IS!"

Naruto shut his eyes at the noise and made a face. It was so loud.

"MARRY ME!"

"NO! MAKE ME YOURS!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

Cracking an eye open Naruto's jaw dropped at the size of the crowd.

Girls of every shape,size, and occupation amassed in this crowd that was about street-wide.

Of all of the things that Naruto didn't understand, this one takes the kunai.

"Teme! I never thought-"

He wasn't here! Where did he go?

Naruto found himself looking up on the roof.

Sasuke yelled from the roof.

"The Hospital is five blocks from here, got it?"

Sasuke then hightailed out of there.

Unfortunately, the unbelievable sight of the fan-girls stacking on top of each other to get to the roof took Naruto's attention.

Wait did Sasuke say something?

Naruto Panicked.

Ah! Where was the Hospital?

"Kakashi, where's the hospital?"

No response.

"Kakashi?"

Soft snoring erupted from the Jonin.

Goddammit!

* * *

><p>Hinata slumped against a tree.<p>

How long did she have to wait?

She already went through every type of training she could think of, including trying to master her new technique.

Weaponry, chakra control, meditation, even basic pushups and situps.

Maybe a nap would make time go faster.

Just as Hinata settled on a patch of grass, she picked up the sound of conversation.

Hinata got up and looked toward the source of the sound.

It was Sasuke-

and Naruto.

Wha? Why was Naruto here?

"How do live with that..." Naruto tried to think of the right word "blob following you everywhere"

Naruto visibly shivered.

Just the thought of it made him nervous.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's ramblings.

The screaming fan girls gave him a headache. A headache that Naruto was slowly adding to.

Hinata was at first confused, what were they talking about?

Upon seeing Sasuke's displeased face, Hinata dropped that thought and approached her teammates.

"N-Naruto-kun,w-what a-are you d-doing here?"

Naruto gave his cheeky signature grin.

"I just wanted to spar with you and Sasuke."

Hinata had been wishing to spar with the blonde ninja for a long time. Now she had a chance!

A red blush dusted her cheeks and Hinata looked at Naruto longingly-

before he was keeling over from a kick to his gut, lovingly delivered by Sasuke, who now stood beside her.

Hinata blinked and looked over at Sasuke. What just happened?

"Teme! What was that?"

"You said you wanted to spar, Dobe"

"Spars aren't like that!"

"How would you know. Ninja spar differently from person to person"

Naruto had it. Whatever stick Sasuke had up his butt must have been further up than before.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Judging from the intensity of the match, Hinata didn't think she would have a chance to spar with either of them.

So instead of sitting out, she jumped in.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Team 7 laid on the ground, tired and exhausted.<p>

Naruto raised a fist into the air.

"Believe it, Teme! I'm not useless"

Sasuke's eyes were closed.

"You wish, Dobe"

Hinata smiled contently. They were all tired. The sun was setting and the sky turned into a nice shade of red.

"Hinata," Sasuke spoke "Kakashi told us to meet at the Hokage tower at 8:00am tomorrow for our first mission"

"Oh right," Naruto said "I almost forgot about that"

Sasuke inwardly shook his head.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>Well it's a bit short because I'm closing up the day of the bell test.<p>

Oh god its 3:52 am. I should be in bed.

Criticism is welcome.

Next chapter should be uploaded in a week again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I want to give a shout out to Heliata and chancharan for your well thought out criticisms. Thank you!

I've tried to incorporate some of your suggestions into this chapter. I will also try to incorporate them into future chapters.

College has been really hectic lately so there was only so much I could do.

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Her first mission was today. She should have been happy, but nothing is as exciting as it really is.<p>

Adjusting the forehead protector on her neck, Hinata sat on the stairs in front of the entrance as the clock ticked. Really, why did she come here on time when she'd known they would be late?

Whoosh!

A gust of wind accompanied by some smoke smacked her right in the face.

Luckily, Hinata shut her eyes before that happened.

Opening them again, she saw the familiar silver hair and black mask.

How did he do that? Or better yet-

He was...on time?

Was something important?

"Hello Hinata"

Kakashi seemed cheerful and pleasant. His expression then turned into one of lazy realization.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to mention this meeting was important. We have an official team photo at 8:30"

8:30?

Team photo?

"Ano-What a-about Sasuke and N-naruto?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and scratched the side of his head,

"Hmm..."

He opened them again. He had a stern gaze on Hinata.

"Looks like we have no choice"

Hinata visibly gulped.

Suddenly, her wrist was snatched and Hinata let out a small 'eep'.

"Don't let go"

How could she anyways?

A puff of smoke and they were gone.

* * *

><p>That was an interesting ride.<p>

When the smoke cleared, Hinata found herself looking at an apartment building. It wasn't exactly like the one she was in, but the general form was the same. Hinata looked at Kakashi in near horror.

How did Kakashi know one of her teammates' homes?

Her sensei caught her look and just smiled through his mask.

"I have access to your civilian files"

Kakashi released Hinata's wrist and Hinata slowly inched a good distance away.

She would be closing her windows and locking her doors from now on.

"Let's pay Sasuke a visit~"

Hinata stood bug-eyed.

That tone was plain creepy.

Sasuke's door was like any other door on the floor: Beige, with the number 407 on it.

Hinata looked at Kakashi for instructions.

"Go on," he said, reading his orange book "knock"

So she did.

Shortly after, the door opened a crack. An onyx eye looked out.

"Hinata?"

The door opened wider.

"Yo", Kakashi greeted from behind her.

The door shut.

Team 7 had an official photo that needed to be taken! They needed to get going!

Hinata knocked again on his door, with more frequency.

"Sasuke-San! W-we have a-a-"

"I need to dress"

A pink blush flowered on Hinata's face and she backed away from the door.

The door opened a few minutes later. Sasuke clearly had bed head but other than that he seemed ready. He looked at Hinata.

"How did you know where I live?"

Hinata's index finger's found each other.

"Ah-um-k-Kakashi k-knew"

His gaze, when did it make her feel so conscious?

* * *

><p>She was in Naruto's room!<p>

Naruto's room, was well-

How would she put it, disgusting?

Unkempt?

Messy?

Cramped?

The floor was littered with trash, dirty clothes, and the occasional mouse.

He had some personal items, but the overall appearance was trashy.

Not to mention it smelled funny.

Carefully stepping over an empty ramen cup, Hinata stood at over Naruto, who was snoring.

Still, her heart was running a marathon.

What did ramen taste like anyways? Her father prevented her from eating such foods.

With a sleeping cap and matching pajamas, Naruto's drool oozed out of his open mouth. His covers were all over the place and he was sleeping at an odd position. Hinata smiled.

He looked so peaceful and-.

Smack!

Hinata's jaw dropped at what Sasuke had done beside her.

Naruto now had a nice red patch on his face.

Yet it was amazing that the blonde ninja didn't flinch. In fact, he didn't wake up at all.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Naruto sure slept like a rock.

Silence. What would make Naruto get up?

"N-Naruto, p-please g-get up. W-we'll get r-ramen"

"RAMEN?"

Naruto shot out of bed, causing Hinata to stumble and crash down into a pile of dirty laundry on the floor.

Trash scattered everywhere.

Ugh, Hinata now had trash all over on her.

What was on her face?

Hinata sat up and peeled whatever it was off her face.

Boxers?

Her mind set a blank.

NARUTO'S BOXERS!

Hinata hit the floor again.

* * *

><p>According to Kakashi, the photo op room was on the second floor of the Hokage tower.<p>

Kakashi knocked on said door.

"It's Team 7"

Scuffling and scuttling could be heard behind the door.

"Come in"

Kakashi opened the door and Hinata was greeted with a white backdrop, cameras, and...why were those umbrellas tin foiled on the inside? Civilians were walking back and forth from different places. Some stopped to talk about something before heading off. A crewman was adjusting the umbrellas and lighting while another one checked something off on her clipboard. The cameraman was in the middle of changing his filters and it seemed like he was also checking for power and memory. There was way too much going on for her brain to handle. It was akin to a beehive.

Soon they all were urged onto the backdrop.

Kakashi was to be in the back, and she was to be in the middle, out of the three genin. The order didn't matter for the other two.

Anxiety rested in her chest.

The thought of being close to Naruto was exhilarating, yet there was another part of her that wanted to stay away; to say she wasn't worthy of his presence.

When they all stood in position, Hinata was suddenly aware of the distance between herself and Naruto.

"You ok there miss?" the cameraman asked, he himself knowing the female attitudes toward the camera.

She wasn't sure how to answer.

Hinata suddenly felt hand on her shoulder nearest to Sasuke.

Sasuke?

"Relax,"

Just that one word made it feel like a load was off her chest.

"Looks like you aren't that much of bastard, teme"

Kakashi 'accidentally' hit his orange book spine on Naruto's head.

"Naruto, not now"

Besides, this interaction between Sasuke and Hinata was very interesting. When was the Byakugan-less Hyuuga on good terms with Sasuke?

"Ready?" the cameraman asked.

Kakashi put away his book and dropped both his hands on the heads of Naruto and Sasuke, smiling.

"Ready"

The camera flashed.

Unfortunately for the two boys, Kakashi's action elicited an interesting response in them both. They both were not happy at his sudden action. Lest to say it would be caught in time forever on paper.

Hinata's was different. Sasuke's hand never left her shoulder and she found reassurance from it. The awkwardness was gone and Hinata gave a true smile when the camera flashed.

Her teammates would later find that she made up for the negative emotions in the photo.

* * *

><p>Team 7 stood in front the door to the Hokage's Office.<p>

Hinata was nervous. A great ninja sat on the other end and Hinata just didn't know what to do.

Experience told her to bow in respect and caution but the outside world was not like the Hyuuga household.

How she missed that place.

"Come in!" came the gruff voice of the Hokage.

The room smelled like tobacco smoke. It had an ancient feel to it, reflected by some of the furniture.

Everything in the room just emanated power.

Sarutobi was wearing the customary hat and cloak of the Hokage. His head was tilted down, looking at a paper and hiding his age. A stack of impossibly high papers were compiled near his desk. How would Naruto handle the paper work when he becomes Hokage? Hinata also noted the presence of her Academy teacher, Iruka.

The Hokage looked up, his pipe bobbing smoke up and down as he spoke.

"Ah Team 7 is it?", Sarutobi then shuffled some papers around.

"How is the bunch?" Iruka asks.

"Tolerable" Kakashi responds, he wasn't even reading that orange book. Well the Hokage did demand the utmost respect.

"Here's your first mission" Sarutobi finally says,

"D-rank, Team 7 is to help the Hokage Tower Library with whatever they need"

Hinata didn't expect much; after all they were only fresh genin.

"What! That's boring!"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouts "It's your first mission and you are only genin"

Kakashi Sighs "Iruka is right Naruto, just think of this mission like the one I assigned you and Sasuke"

As if on cue, both boys shivered and glared at each other.

* * *

><p>Seeing that the mission didn't require much transportation, Team 7 arrived promptly.<p>

Sasuke wasn't complaining about this mission. They were new to the ninja world and needed to build experience.

This mission was tantamount to that.

He took a glance at his female teammate next to him.

Yes, things have been going according to plan. Hinata was improving. It made him happy to know that he will have a powerful alley when it will be time.

The thought of her not being by his side annoyed him.

She was to be no one's but his. She will serve no one else and follow only him.

Perhaps now he will have to follow her now but in time, Hinata will be the one following him.

"Ah there you are" the female lead Librarian said to them "We have been expecting you"

The Librarian smiled at him, affection clearly stated in her eyes.

Ugh, almost all women, no matter what age, had the same reaction she did. It sickened him.

There better not be any fan girls in here.

"I need you all to sort these books" She pulled up carts full of them "In alphabetical order on the Genin Ninjutsu section. If you have time, the Taijutsu section needs to dusted nearby"

Sasuke could already see Naruto having a big problem with this.

Speaking of the Dobe, Hinata was crushing on him.

The dobe distracted her. The only plan he could think of was for himself to hold her attention.

It was easy on the bell test as Hinata had a reason to. They performed splendedly as a result.

It proved harder than expected in other times.

He needed her trust.

Might as well get started now.

The women left and Sasuke pulled on a cart.

"We'll get this done faster if we work together on one cart at a time"

"H-Hai", Hinata followed him to the section.

Perfect.

"Guys, how do it put things in Alphabetacal order?"

Sasuke wanted to bash him.

"N-naruto-kun, m-maybe y-you should d-dust the s-shelves"

"I agree. Naruto, Ask the Librarian for a feather duster or something"

Looks like even Naruto adheres to the Library atmosphere.

He then set off to work.

The blonde ninja then came back later with a sheepish grin on his face.

"She said they were being used right now"

He didn't want to teach the idiot, but that would mean Hinata would spend more time with the dobe.

Sasuke decided to swallow his pride.

"Do you know all the letters of the alphabet?"

He had got to know that, it was so elementary.

Naruto nodded.

"To put them in Alphabetical order means to take the first letter of the author last name and put it in order of the alphabet."

Blue eyes blinked in realization.

"That's it?"

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. "N-not s-so loud".

"Got it, dobe?"

"Yeah",Naruto snatched a book from the cart "I. Got. It."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was pleased; things have been going well-<p>

-almost too well. Something was up.

He glanced at the interaction between his team.

Sasuke was the kind of person to only do things for his own personal benefit. Kakashi himself would know. The taste of loss and revenge were familiar to him.

So to see Sasuke 'selflessly' help meant he saw worth out of it.

But what did he have to gain?

Kakashi looked up from his own book.

"If you like that book so much, then you can check it out when we're done"

It was the Uchiha, looking over the Hyuuga's shoulder at the book in her hands.

Hinata suddenly turned around, flustered and clearly red-faced, before shoving that book into the shelf in haste.

Of course, it was Hinata.

Sasuke saw something in Hinata and was interested.

What could be so interesting that would make Sasuke swallow his pride and teach Naruto?

Love? Perhaps, though their relationship was clearly still rocky.

What did Sasuke see in Hinata?

It was too early for him to make a call.

Naruto, on the other hand, made slow progress. His rivalry with Sasuke was what prevented him from bonding.

Rivalries were good, but taking it too far was not.

Though Hinata's influence on Sasuke was helping Naruto, it would only be short term if Naruto didn't learn to deal with Sasuke and vice-versa.

It would seem that Hinata was the facilitating force holding the team together.

Not to mention she had a crush on Naruto. Seeing how she reacted in Naruto's room would suggest that.

Kakashi continued to observe his students as they made progress.

"Naruto, get another cart"

"No way! I got a ton before!"

"Shhh!", a nearby librarian glared at him. "No talking, but if you must, keep your voice down"

"Hinata, can you?"

"Hai!"

Kakashi fought a back small smile as Hinata's eyes widened and she clamped her right hand over her mouth once she realized that she had been too loud. A tomato-like blush erupted from her skin as she looked to her right then left before darting off to get a cart.

"Hinata's really shy isn't she?"

"I would of never noticed, Dobe"

* * *

><p>After two hours had passed, the Genin Ninjutsu section was sorted and the nearby Ninjutsu section was dust free.<p>

The same librarian who assigned the task went over to see the work. She came back a few minutes later.

"You all did such a wonderful job" The librarian smiled at them "Feel free to take a book"

Hinata's chest jumped.

"D-do we have t-to r-return it?" She spoke immediately right as the Librarian finished her sentence.

"No you do not; the book you pick is yours to keep"

Hinata nearly jumped in joy as she sped past her teammates, leaving a trail of smoke in her haste.

Hinata knew exactly which book to get. Scanning the spines of the organized books, Hinata pulled one out.

Ninjutsu: A guide to each elemental style.

The other books tipped to the side in a domino-like effect when the pulled book left a good empty space.

Hinata was back to her teammates in an instant. Smoke drifted behind her as she screeched to a stop.

Smiling like a little girl on her birthday, Hinata held the book up so the title could be seen.

"Ninjutsu: A guide to each elemental style."

Naruto said. He then visibly shivered. Reading books was not Naruto's forte.

Things like theme and tone only made his head hurt.

"I think I'll pass on getting a book."

Hinata hugged the book to her chest and smilied. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were coloured pink as she rocked back and forth on her feet blissfully.

Kakashi could almost sense an aura of happiness around her.

Her two teammates shared one thought.

C-Cute...

Sasuke, now pink faced, covered his nose and mouth with his left hand, trying to hid his face.

"I'll be getting a book"

He said quickly and shot off.

"I changed my mind, I'm getting one too"

Naruto, also pink faced, followed seconds later.

"Eh?" the Hyuuga opened her eyes to find her other teamates gone.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

Kakashi could only smile in amusement.

"Ah, well you see..."

* * *

><p>Walking the dog, scrubbing windows, finding a lost cat, and cleaning a street came soon after.<p>

Hinata didn't mind those missions, they were only genin.

Naruto, however, did.

"Boring!",Naruto shouted and jumped in front of the Hokage's desk; his arms in an 'X' in front of his face.

"Boring! Boring! BORING!"

On Naruto's last iteration, the fire Hokage's hat was blown off and left Hiruzen with his mat of grey hair.

Suddenly, He was snatched back by an irate Iruka.

"Shut up Naruto. You are only Genin!"

"So? These are just chores! Anyone could do them!"

Should she praise Naruto for being gutsy or be scared of the punishment he might receive for yelling so ungratefully into the Hokage's face?

If only she had his courage.

"Stupid dobe", she heard Sasuke mutter beside her.

Hinata had to agree with Sasuke this time.

Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly and placed his hat back on his head.

"Fine Naruto, I'll assign Team 7 a C-rank mission instead."

Naruto shot up his two fists into the air and jumped up and down.

His eyes nearly sparkled.

Hinata felt her chest tighten and her face warm.

N-Naruto...

"Oh what are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

Hinata felt a sharp flick on the side of neck.

Sasuke?

"Quit staring and listen. You don't want to miss the mission details do you?"

Was it her, or did Sasuke look disappointed?

That look he gave, why did she feel bad from it?

Wait he knew?

Hinata's blush grew deeper.

"Ano-"

"I won't tell him. But too bad the dobe is too dense to realize anything"

Was Sasuke right? Were her affections wasted?

"He isn't worth your time if want to be strong"

Again was Sasuke right?

What was she to do?

Her heart wretched painfully from the thought of Naruto not knowing.

Strangely, it also complained at the thought of abandoning Sasuke.

What was going on with her?

Sarutobi shuffled some papers around and pulled one out.

"This is a C-rank escort mission."

"Are we going to escort a princess?"

Sarutobi turned to Iruka,"Bring our customer in"

A tanned, grey-haired man with glasses and a beard came in. A straw like hat rested on his head.

He wore a dark v-neck shirt with matching pants and a towel around his neck.

He held what looks like a beer bottle in his right hand.

The man took a long hard look them.

"These pipsqueaks are my escorts? They are just a bunch of brats."

Naruto pointed at the man.

"He's it?"

"Team 7, you are to escort Tazuna, the Master Bridge Builder, to the Land of Waves"

* * *

><p>Aaaaand we enter the Wave Arc.(Finally)<p>

I have lots in store for you~.

Feel free to express your honest opinion in the form of a review.

Again, criticism is accepted. They help me become a better writer!

Expect the next update in another week.


End file.
